Die Vampirschwestern
| starring = Laura Roge Marta Martin Christiane Paul Stipe Erceg Michael Kessler Hans-Peter Deppe Regine Vergeen Jamie Bick | narrator = | music = Helmut Zerlett | cinematography = Bernhard Jasper | editing = Stefan Essl | studio = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = Germany | language = German | budget = | gross = }} Die Vampirschwestern (English: Vampire Sisters) is a 2012 German children's film by Wolfgang Groos. The fantasy-comedy film based on the eponymous novel series by Franziska Gehm. Plot The two twelve year old half-vampire sisters Silvania and Dakaria Tepes move from Transylvania to a small German town, together with their father Mihai (a vampire) and their (human) mother Elvira. This is a culture shock for the two very dissimilar sisters. While Darkaria is rightly not quite in the human world, Silvania enjoying her humanness. In the school they find no right connection, although between Jacob and Silvania, a little romance seems to develop. The hard of hearing Helene, who hides her disability however is only girlfriend. Dirk van Kombast, a neighbor of the family, finds something wrong with its neighbors and orders himself Vampire Hunter equipment over the Internet. When finally even Dakarias flight competition to fail is doomed because she has not enough air force as a half-vampire and Jacob because of the acute danger of sunburn, Silvania cannot visit the swimming pool, the two To want change their situation. By chance, they discover Schick, which can meet them a heart's desire am the shop of Ali. Although he warns them that the wishes are dangerous, but the two are sure: Silvania wants to become a real human, Dakaria a real vampire. But Ali bin accidentally swapped the wishes of Schick. So there are numerous complications: Silvania wants to drink blood of Jacobs, Dakaria, is being bullied by the bullies of the school and can not defend themselves. They are desperately looking for Ali bin Schick. His grandson, Ludo, coincidentally a classmate of the two, is the formula for an antidote. To achieve this, they need a flower, picked only at midnight and servers allows a new passion. Along with Helene, that initiate them after a brief interlude in their secret, searching for the flower on the cemetery. But Dirk van Kombast comes to them in the way. Eventually they succeed but with the help of Ludo, who turns out to be visionaries, to overcome Dirk and grab the flower. The two have learned from their cause and return to half vampire. Cast * Marta Martin as Silvania Tepes * Laura Roge as Dakaria Tepes * Christiane Paul as Elvira Tepes * Stipe Erceg as Mihai Tepes * Michael Kessler as Dirk van Kombast * Richy Müller as Ali Bin Schick * Jamie Bick as Elena Steinbrück * Xaver Wegler as Benny Hartwig * Hans-Peter Deppe as Grandfather Gustav * Regine Vergeen as Grandmother Rose * Ise Strambowski as Sra. Hase * Viola von der Burg as Master Sra. Renneberg * Gudrun Gundelach as Master vampire Production The film is based on the homonymous novel series by Franziska Gehm and is a production of Campbell + Wairimu + Plaster Film Productions, in co-production with Columbia Pictures. The film was promoted by the FilmFernsehFonds Bavaria, the Film and Media Foundation North Rhine-Westphalia, the Film Promotion Institute, and the German Film Fund.http://www.sonypictures.at/filme/die-vampirschwestern/site/ Sequel A sequel, titled Vampire Sisters 2: Bats in the Belly (Die Vampirschwestern 2 - Bats in the belly), was released in October 2014 in German cinemas, but didn't land in Dutch cinemas until July 2016. References External links * Category:2012 films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:German fantasy films Category:German films Category:German-language films Category:Vampires in film Category:German children's films Category:Films about families